Moka's Strangest Day Ever (One Shot)
by Gamera68
Summary: Moka Akashiya was a nervous wreck. In just three days' time, she, along with all her friends, would be graduating from Yokai Academy and would be going their separate ways. The reason for her nervousness sat in front of her during homeroom every day for the past three years since they had become friends. * * One-Shot. Co-Authored with Shadowwolf08 * * COMPLETE! * *


_Rosario + Vampire: Moka's Strangest Day Ever (One Shot)_

A/N: I had this idea for a one-shot while I had no computer for over 2 months. This is more of a "what if".

**Takes place prior to Graduation Day and about one year after the defeat of Fairy Tale.**

Rated T

OOC Moka.

Original story and idea by Gamera68.

Co-authored with Shadowwolf08 from ff. net.

Complete Beta by Shadowwolf08

.

* * *

.

* [Prologue ] *

Moka Akashiya was a nervous wreck. In fact, she could hardly breathe!

In just three days' time, she, along with all her friends, would be graduating from Yokai Academy and would be going their separate ways. The reason for her nervousness sat in front of her during homeroom every day for the past three years since they had become friends. Actually, very best friends. The only person who had always been there for her and accepted her for who she was, inside and out.

The one person who had saved her from a fate worse than death on the first day of Freshman Year:

Tsukune Aono.

.

* * *

.

For the first time in her life, she knew what true fear really was. Though she was deeply in love with him, there was always the concern whether or not he held the same feelings for her. Would he return her love? Was she merely wishful thinking? So with a little assistance from her Inner self, she wrote a note and placed it inside his shoe locker before homeroom.

It was simple and to the point…

_Dear Tsukune,_

_Please meet me on the roof of the school at the end of the day. I have something very important that I must tell you and can't hold it in any longer. I will be looking forward to seeing you at that time._

_Your friend._

When Tsukune found the note in his shoe locker, he was caught off guard by the cryptic message, unsure of not only of which friend it was from, but also the meaning behind it.

_Maybe somebody wants to fight me again? *sigh* I wouldn't blame them, considering the rumors about me defeating Alucard. Or it could be a girl wanting to confess to me. Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen in a million years!_ the raven-haired teen thought to himself.

He really wasn't in the mood to fight anyone, especially since graduation was literally around the corner. And he was sure that no girl ever thought of him like that, anything beyond just a Friend, Destined One, or Mate of Fate.

The teen sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Nothing seemed to be going right anymore.

He had more pressing issues wandering through his mind, namely a certain pink-haired maiden, whom he held very strong feelings for since the day they met during their first year at the Academy. Even after all they had been through, he still wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him or if she would even return his feelings.

He didn't want to ruin the friendship they shared, and wanted more than anything to continue being friends, even after graduation. It was true that he secretly hoped for more, but he didn't want to pressure her into a relationship, fearful she would flat out reject him.

The boy pinched his eyes shut with a groan. All this stress was beginning to get to him.

As soon as the last bell of the day had rung, Moka gathered her books, shoved them into her leather bag and started toward the door.

"Hey, Moka…Moka?" Tsukune said as she left the classroom as quickly as possible, nearly knocking over a few students that were blocking the doorway.

_That's weird. I wonder where Moka ran off to so suddenly?_' he thought to himself as she disappeared down the hallway. _Well, I guess I should head to the roof and meet whoever wrote that note._ With that decision firmly made, Tsukune walked down the long hallway towards the stairwell that lead the rooftop of the building.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Moka was waiting at said rooftop, sitting on a bench, facing the doorway; silently praying that Tsukune would show up and listen to what she had to say to him.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way, Ura?_

"_**Don't worry so much, Omote. He'll show up. I'm most certain of it," **_responded the voice of her inner self from within the rosary.

_B-but what if he rejects me? I d-don't want us to be separated like we were l-last year…_, Moka sadly replied as she nervously fiddled with the silver rosary that dangled from the leather collar around her dainty neck.

There was a brief moment of silence.

_**"Do you honestly believe that he would harbor any feelings towards those other girls that always stood in our way?"**_ Inner Moka finally retorted, the pupil in the center of the rosary narrowing.

Moka's private conversation came to a grinding halt, as she heard somebody slowly open the rooftop door, roughly ten feet away. Her heart nearly stopped as the object of her turmoil slowly stepped out into the dimming sunshine, bathing his hair in a warm, chocolaty glow.

As Tsukune slowly pushed open the heavy, metal door, he spotted Moka sitting on a bench near the fence surrounding the roof.

_Moka? Wh-what's she doing here? It-it can't be…_ Tsukune thought to himself, as he stood there, glued in place, uncertain as to what was going on. His question was answered a moment later.

Moka stood up from her seat and smiled brightly as she slowly approached the bewildered, ebony-haired object of her desire.

"Hi, Tsukune. I am so glad that you made it. I was wondering if you'd actually show up or not," the pink-haired vampiress murmured, slowly crossing the distance between them.

"Moka? Um, y-you w-wrote that note?" he nervously inquired, feeling his cheeks instantly warm at her closeness.

"Um, yes, Tsukune, I did. See, there is something I've wanted to tell you for some time now, but I've never had the chance to. Whenever I had a moment alone with you, even if it were just for a minute, we were always interrupted."

.

* * *

.

_What's she getting at? I d-don't understand._

Moka could tell that Tsukune was getting nervous; thanks to the special bond they had shared since the first day they met during their freshman year.

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and slowly continued.

_I can do this…I know I can…somehow…_, she reassured herself.

"Well, you see, Tsukune, I never really had the chance to thank you for everything since we became friends. Especially…when you saved me…from Saizo…and…and…he tried to -," Moka stated as the painful memory from the experience resurfaced, and she instantly felt her shoulders shake against the sobs that quickly began to overtake her.

Seeing her cry so suddenly, Tsukune reached over and quickly pulled her into a firm hug.

_Wh-what the hell am I doing?! _the embarrassed teen thought with a blush, _S-still, I-I had to do something. I can't stand seeing her cry like this…_

Caught off guard by the affectionate gesture, Moka returned the embrace and gently leaned her head on his right shoulder.

"Moka, I-I don't know what to say…I j-just couldn't abandon you…I could never leave you behind…I'm so-sorry, Moka. I wasn't strong enough to protect you back then…but I had to do something. When you asked me to be your friend, I was really happy, Moka. It's just that, well, pretty girls such as yourself never spoke to me before I came here to Yokai…" he replied, still holding her closely.

Feeling better a few minutes later, Tsukune reluctantly released her from their hug as her crying finally ceased. Moka blushed hard hearing that last tidbit of information. Her feelings for Tsukune were clearer than ever before. She was definitely in love with him, no doubt about it.

"T-thank you, Tsukune. Thank you for being my friend and always being there for me," she whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You're welcome, Moka. Is, um, that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, actually, Tsukune…there's more," she replied as she nervously poked her index fingers together. He knew by that simple, yet adorable gesture, that something was definitely on her mind. Whatever it was had to be either very important or embarrassing, if he had to guess.

"Okay, Moka. Uh, is there something bothering you?" he asked as they walked towards the bench and sat down, less than a foot apart.

"Well, you see Tsukune. Um, it's kinda embarrassing."

"It's okay, Moka. You can tell me anything. Whatever it is, Moka, I will listen. We're friends, right?" he asked with a warm smile.

.

* * *

.

The gem on Moka's rosary began to glow softly.

"_**Well, what are you waiting for; someone to come along like always and interrupt us again? Now is our chance. He's here now and wants to know,"**_ Inner Moka silently told her.

Moka sighed. Her true self was right, though. Time was running out, and she honestly wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but was still hesitant – unsure of how to say it without getting more flustered than she already was.

The pink-haired vampiress weakly smiled and slowly placed her left hand on his right hand then squeezed gently. Tsukune's face flushed bright red, caught off guard by her unexpected, yet bold gesture.

"Moka?"

"Tsukune. Please, just listen. What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me."

_W-what's going on here? She isn't gonna… *gulp* confess to me is she? No. It's not possible…is it? Oh, man! If she does, I- I don't know what I'll do…I mean, does she really think of me more than just a 'friend'?_

Moka lightly squeezed his hand again, attempting to gain his undivided attention, as she could tell he was deep in thought. Or at least she believed he was.

"Tsukune?" she questioned.

"Uh, sorry, Moka. Um, you were saying?"

Moka closed her eyes for a moment and released a deep breath she did not know that she was even holding.

"Last year, when I was abducted by Fairy Tale…um…I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, Tsukune. And I missed being near you so much…it hurt, Tsukune. The loneliness I felt when we were apart hurt so much. It's then that I realized that…that…I was in love with you…and I'm sorry it took me this long – to tell you…," Moka told him as her face turned bright red. _I-I did it! I actually did it! Oh, I feel dizzy…_

Tsukune's mouth fell open in disbelief, Moka still holding his hand. To say that he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Moka Akashiya, the only girl who he had been madly in love with for as long as he could remember just told him that she was in love with him.

_I-I'm dreaming, right? That's it. This has to be a dream! B-but even if it is…I don't want to wake up…_, he thought to himself.

.

* * *

.

His thoughts immediately screeched to a halt as Moka pulled him into her arms, holding the boy for all she was worth as she silently prayed he would return her love. She had told him how she felt about him and felt as though a weight had been lifted. However, she was not out of the woods yet.

God, what would she do if he rejected her now?

"Moka…um…the thing is…that…oh boy…the thing is Moka…that I've - _*gulp*_ - been in love with you since the moment I saw you…but I didn't want to ruin or friendship….I was afraid Moka…too…I was happy…just being your friend and just wanted to attend class with you every day…I'm sorry that I was indecisive and couldn't tell you how I felt about you either…pretty silly, huh?"

Tsukune hugged her tighter, as Moka shed a few tears of happiness. He loved her too! She was ecstatic! All her worries were for naught. Her chest suddenly felt too tight as a powerful surge of happiness swept through her. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Had she ever even been this happy before?

Pulling back slightly, the vampiress gave a soft smile. She could tell he was nervous, not unlike herself. She couldn't seem to help the nervous giggle that bubbled up in her throat. This was a first…for both her and her inner self. Swallowing the last bit of her nervousness, the vampiress surprised the young boy once again as she leaned forward and hesitantly touched their lips together in a timid kiss.

Tsukune gasped, feeling a delicious shiver of pleasure tingle down his spine. Still unsure of whether this was real, or just an amazing dream, he slowly returned the kiss. God, her lips were even softer than he'd imagined!

_Oh, please don't let me wake up if this is a dream…_

A soft moan from the girl in his arms caused him to tremble lightly as he hesitantly deepened the kiss. Feeling a little bolder now, he lightly traced the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for permission.

Moka gave a startled squeak, her cheeks burning a brighter shade of red than ever before as she hesitantly parted her lips, granting him access. Her head was positively spinning. Was it really safe for her heart to be beating this fast? Should her body be feeling this warm? The vampiress had no more time to think on the matter as she felt Tsukune's free hand brush her rosary. She barely had time to gasp before the silver charm fell into his hand.

Quickly realizing his mistake, Tsukune gulped as a brilliant, pink light signaled the change. The teen instinctively froze, not daring to move so much as a centimeter. As frightened as he was, it did nothing to slow the pounding of his heart as the realization set in: he was now kissing Inner Moka! For a moment, time seemed to stand still as both teens remained frozen where they stood.

Moka stiffened in shock, fighting the initial instinct to pull away as a deep blush overtook her pale features. Feeling the pleasant warmth quickly spread through her, the silver-haired vampiress gave a soft sigh of contentment as she hesitantly ran her fingers through his soft hair. Unable to help herself, she gave a slight grin at the shiver she felt run through him in response to the gentle caress.

She knew this wasn't like her, and it was probably really confusing him, but she couldn't help it. How long had she waited to hold him like this? The vampiress gave a soft purr as she lightly massaged the back of his neck with her fingertips, deepening their kiss even further.

Tsukune shuddered as their tongues brushed and intertwined, a soft moan escaping him.

_This is it. I've died and gone to heaven or something, because there's __**no way**__ this is really happening…_

Finally, the pair pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss for air.

"W-wow…," Tsukune breathed, his lips still tingling from the passionate kiss.

The vampiress refused to meet his eyes for a moment. She honestly couldn't believe that she had actually done that. Steeling herself, the silver-haired maiden turned to him. After all, it was only fair that she say it now, right? Her Outer self had done it. Shy, little Omote!

"Listen, Tsukune, I know-I know I haven't been the best at showing my feelings, but you have to know that what my other self told you is true. And I…I love you too," Moka murmured, brushing a stray strand of her long, silver hair back behind her ear with her free hand. God, her heart felt like it was going to explode: it was beating so fast!

Tsukune's mouth fell open in shock once again. Inner Moka actually l-loved him?! His head was spinning. The most beautiful girl in the whole school, and she was proclaiming her love for him. Him: the ordinary average guy. Glancing the vampiress over, a soft smile graced his lips. He had to be the luckiest man on the planet right now.

_She's so sweet. In fact, she seems almost shy… _"Moka…" he whispered. Unable to think of anything else to say, he wrapped his arms around her and, taking a chance, softly pressed his lips to hers once again. As he felt her move to gently nip down his neck, two things ran through his mind…

_This has been an unexpected turn of events, but it's definitely a day I'll remember for the rest of my life!_

_._

* * *

_._

Thanks so much for reading our little one-shot.

I know it's kinda short, but still we hope that you enjoyed it.

**A very big thanks to my very good friend, co-author and beta reader Shadowwolf08 for all her help with this one-shot that's been in my head for about 2 months or so :)**

Please show her some love and check out her amazing R+V story "Dreams, Changes and a Vampire"

Any and all feedback and reviews are gladly welcome!


End file.
